


C'è un angelo in cucina

by PoisonApple83



Series: Need U [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Nella mia testa questa serie si compone di quattro momenti, nei primi 3 Marti torna a casa e ha bisogno di Nico (per motivi diversi) e nell’ultimo è Nico a tornare e ad aver bisogno di Marti. Ci riuscirò? Boh, intanto ecco il primo. I due ciccini abitano insieme nella casa della nonna di Nico e sono studenti universitari.





	C'è un angelo in cucina

**Author's Note:**

> Nico si prende cura di Martino dopo una serata alcolica.

**Gennaio 2021**

L’orologio a forma di giraffa che ha realizzato l’anno scorso alla Scuola di Design ha appena segnato l’una e mezza quando Nico sente il portone di casa aprirsi piano, per quanto silenzioso possa essere un portoncino degli anni Sessanta che scricchiola peggio del ginocchio di un’ottantenne con l’artrite. Il progetto a cui sta attualmente lavorando deve averlo assorbito completamente, se non si è accorto che sono passate più di tre ore da quando ha lasciato Marti a festeggiare il 28 del suo primo esame universitario nel pub sotto casa, in compagnia degli immancabili contrabbandieri e di un paio dei suoi nuovi compagni di corso. Purtroppo per lui ha abbandonato la serata alcolica dopo appena una birra, dovendo tornare a studiare per l’inizio della sua, di sessione d’esami: non è di certo la prima come per Marti, ma il brutto vizio di prepararsi sempre all’ultimo non se l’è ancora tolto e lo studio notturno negli ultimi giorni utili diventa così d’obbligo. Una pausa per tanta diligenza però se la merita, quindi si alza stiracchiandosi per andare incontro al suo ragazzo, ridotto in chissà quali condizioni penose dal coma etilico. Lo trova infatti seduto in cucina con la testa abbandonata sul tavolo, le braccia che ciondolano nel vuoto e nessun segno di vita a percorrergli il viso di solito così espressivo. Giovanni, _Santo Giovanni protettore dei deboli, dei bisognosi e dei casi umani_, è in piedi accanto a lui e si sta massaggiando una spalla, quella su cui probabilmente ha trasportato a peso morto il suo migliore amico fino a lì. 

“Ehi Gio, potevi chiamarmi, sarei sceso a darti una mano col cadavere qua.” lo saluta Niccolò, mentre passa dispettosamente la mano fra i ricci devastati di Martino, che reagisce con un mezzo grugnito di disappunto.

“Tranquillo zì, il più lo ha fatto l’ascensore, meno male che l’hanno riparato.”

“Vabbè, siediti un attimo dai, ti faccio un caffè.”

“No grazie, c’ho gli altri due ragazzini in macchina da riportare a casa, dammi giusto un bicchiere d’acqua per favore e poi scappo.”

Niccolò si volta verso il lavandino riempiendo due bicchieri e ne passa uno a Giovanni, mettendo l’altro sul tavolo davanti a Martino, che sta cominciando a tornare fra i vivi puntellandosi con i gomiti sul piano per sostenersi. Lo vede lanciare occhiate smarrite a destra e a sinistra – ed è adorabile pure ridotto in quelle condizioni pessime, mannaggia a lui e ai suoi occhi dolci da Bambi – per poi scrutarlo a lungo, con lo stupore meravigliato di un bimbo davanti ad un trucco di magia.

“Gio…c’è un ragazzo bellissimo in cucina…” gli biascica nell’orecchio dopo avergli afferrato il maglione per costringerlo a piegarsi alla sua altezza “Mi sa che è un angelo.”

Niccolò lascia andare una risata, di quelle ampie, che mettono in mostra denti e fossette. C’è un che di appagante e ironico allo stesso tempo nel sapere che quel demonietto dalla battuta facile, con le difese azzerate dall’alcool, dichiari così apertamente che lo trova bellissimo, angelico addirittura. Alle due di notte, con le occhiaie da studio precipitoso, il pallore di chi non vede la luce del sole da giorni, il pigiama di pile che neanche i vecchi negli ospizi e i capelli in stato di anarchia totale.

“È il tuo fidanzato, cretino.” gli risponde Giovanni alzando gli occhi al cielo e dandogli un piccolo scappellotto sulla nuca. Il viso di Martino si imbroncia indignato, non si sa se per la sberla o per l’insulto, e Niccolò vorrebbe fargli una fotografia in questo esatto momento, per poterla tirare fuori quando lo prende impietosamente in giro per qualche sua espressione ridicola.

“Lo sapevo, volevo vedè se eri attento.” replica intanto Martino sventolando un dito sotto il naso dell’altro, che gli schiaffeggia via la mano con un sorriso.

“Ma quanto ha bevuto?” chiede Nico con una punta di preoccupazione, notando che la testa di Martino continua a cadere in avanti, come se fosse fissata su una molla piuttosto che su un collo umano.

“Di preciso non lo so, ho perso il conto dopo la quarta birra. Elia e Luca però stanno pure peggio, spero che non m’hanno vomitato in macchina.”

“Cazzo zì, vai a vedè come stanno, a lui ce penso io.”

“Ma sei sicuro che ce la fai a metterlo a letto da solo? Non è che sia proprio un fuscelletto il Marti.”

“Non te preoccupà, le ore passate a sgobbare in palestra serviranno pure a qualcosa no?” 

“E c’hai ragione pure te zì! Ci becchiamo la settimana prossima, in bocca al lupo per l’esame allora.”

“Viva il lupo, grazie Gio.” si scambiano un rapido abbraccio “Per tutto, come sempre.”

“Figurati! Ciao Martì!” non ricevendo risposta dall’amico, Giovanni gli scompiglia un altro po’ i capelli rossi mentre gli passa accanto ed esce poi dalla cucina, lasciandoli soli.

“Dai bevi un po’ d’acqua che ti porto a letto.”

Nico mette il bicchiere fra le mani del suo fidanzato e lo incoraggia a bere, riempiendolo nuovamente dopo che, non senza difficoltà e sbrodolamenti, Martino l’ha svuotato.

“Mi gira tutto Nì.” si lamenta infatti quello subito dopo, premendosi le mani sugli occhi.

“Lo so amore, ce la fai ad alzarti?”

Gli passa un braccio sotto le spalle per tirarlo in piedi, ma non appena ci riesce Martino gli crolla addosso, facendo barcollare entrambi, fino a costringere Niccolò ad appoggiarsi con la schiena al frigorifero dietro di lui. Martino ne approfitta per accoccolarglisi contro avvolgendolo in un goffo abbraccio, reso ancora più soffocante dal piumino che indossa e rimane così, appeso al suo collo come un naufrago ad una boa di salvataggio in un mare agitato.

“Ehi, non ti addormentare.” cerca di scuoterlo Nico, il corpo schiacciato fra la superficie dura del frigo e quella solida e calda di Martino. In un altro momento quella posizione non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto, ora invece comincia a pentirsi di aver fatto troppo affidamento sulla sua presunta ottima forma fisica. Sta cercando di capire come venire fuori da quella morsa letale quando sente le labbra di Martino muoversi contro la guancia in cui sono sprofondate.

“Amò, non capisco una mazza, tirati su dai.”

“Mi sei mancato.” ripete l’altro con un lungo sospiro sofferente e stringendo se possibile ancora di più la presa “Te ne sei andato via e mi hai lasciato solo e non sei tornato più. Maaai più.”

Le sbronze di Martino Rametta sono così, tristi e melodrammatiche.

“Non eri solo e comunque ci siamo visti appena tre ore fa.” cerca di spiegargli Nico in tono paziente, provando a redistribuire meglio il peso del suo corpo, nel tentativo di riuscire a farlo camminare fino alla camera.

“Tre ore sono ottocentocinquanta minuti e quarantasettemila secondi, un botto proprio.” protesta Marti risollevando la testa e tutta la massa di ricci sconvolti quanto lui. 

“Sono quasi certo che tu stia sparando numeri a cavolo tesoro, ma ho capito cosa vuoi dire.”

“No fidati, è così, se fai sessanta per i giorni dell’anno alla seconda diviso minuto per minuto vedrai che ti viene…” si interrompe un momento, contando silenziosamente sulle dita “…settecentotrenta minuti e cinquantaduemila secondi.”

“Va bene, mi sei mancato anche tu, per tutti i cinquantaduemila secondi.”

Gli posa un bacio intenerito al centro della fronte, sperando di consolarlo e di riuscire a farlo muovere.

“Hai sbagliato, il posto giusto dei baci è questo.” protesta Martino toccandosi maldestramente il naso. Niccolò si sporge con un sorriso per baciarlo di nuovo, sul naso questa volta, ma il suo ragazzo sembra ancora scontento.

“No, non il naso, qui!” il dito stavolta gli indica il mento e Nico è quasi tentato di baciare anche quello e tutti gli altri punti del viso che Marti continuerebbe a premere invano, non riuscendo ad azzeccare quello giusto, ma sa che poi si sentirebbe in colpa per essersi approfittato del suo stato di confusione, perciò lo accontenta con un morbido bacio sulle labbra. Il calore dell’alcool arriva perfino a bruciargli la gola, ma per amore non si indietreggia davanti a niente. Non che sia un gran sacrificio per lui baciare il suo fidanzato ogni volta che può o sente che l’altro ne ha bisogno.

Quando si separano, finalmente a Martino è tornato il sorriso e Nico non è mai stato un campione a mantenere un contegno davanti a un tale spettacolo. Sta già per allungarsi per baciarlo ancora quando l’espressione di Martino torna a farsi seria e crucciata.

“Mi sa che devo vomitare.”

Ok forse davanti a certe cose anche l’amore fa un passo indietro.

++++++

L’impresa ha avuto il suo numero di vittime – il suo pigiama, il tappeto della cucina e gli strofinacci natalizi che hanno ricevuto in dono dalle sue zie – ma adesso Martino è al sicuro sotto le coperte. Nico è seduto accanto a lui e gli sta accarezzando dolcemente i capelli, chinandosi ogni tanto per lasciargli piccoli baci sulla tempia e sulla guancia.

“Sei tu Nì?” chiede Marti debolmente, strofinando metà della faccia sul cuscino ma tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

“No, sono l’angelo che hai visto prima in cucina. Sto aspettando che ti addormenti così vado a fare la lavatrice.”

“Se mi sbronzo pure domani torni?” gli prende una mano e gli lancia uno sguardo supplichevole “Ci sarebbe da stirare e lavare per terra.”

“Mò non t’allargà.”

Il sorrisetto impertinente trattenuto fra i denti è un'altra di quelle tattiche di Martino che hanno sempre successo con lui.

“Vabbè, ma il bagno lo fai te.”

Marti gli bacia il dorso della mano e chiude gli occhi soddisfatto.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, è un secolo che non scrivo nulla, e la notizia tragica che sapete tutti ha dato la mazzata finale alla mia già scarsa ispirazione. Ma questi due tesori mi mancano sempre di più e l'anniversario dell'inizio della s2 è vicino e quindi eccomi qua, spero l'idea vi piaccia.


End file.
